Fall of Southeast Asia (WW3)
Overview The fall of Southeast Asia was the systematic invasion and annexation of the nations in southeast Asia by Axis Coalition backed China. It began with the invasion and annexation of Taiwan, and ended with the annexation of Indonesia. This began on July 1, 2020 and lasted 3 months, meaning that it coincided with Central American Crisis. Axis Coalition forces fought against Alliance forces in addition to the militaries of each individual country. The reason for these attacks was motivated only by an ongoing immigration crisis on the southern Chinese border due to an economic collapse in southeastern Asia, leaving many unable to provide for themselves. China began closing its borders after it was filled to capacity, but, much like in the United States, immigrants illegally snuck across the border. This wore China's resources thin, so even there the immigrants weren't much better off. This led to a series of uprisings and protests that threatened the stability of China, so Xi Jinping decided to absorb these nations and use all of their resources. Timeline July 2020 * Jul. 1: China sends a small invasion force to Taiwan in order to secure a new port in the Pacific and it falls within 3 hours and is annexed. The Alliance immediately sends forces to Korea in the event of an attack. * Jul. 2: India invades Nepal and it falls with little resistance by the end of the day. Indian forces secure Nepal on China's behalf in order to avoid China's army possibly causing an avalanche in the Himalayas. China invades Bhutan and surrounds the capitol with an invasion force. The Alliance sends troops to Laos, Vietnam, and Myanmar to ensure their security. * Jul. 3: The Alliance sets up its headquarters in Stockholm, Sweden. Chinese forces lay siege to Thimphu. * Jul. 4: Nepal is annexed by China. Thimphu is captured and China begins occupying the rest of Bhutan. * Jul. 5: Bhutan is annexed by China. * Jul. 6: China invades Myanmar with a massive force of armored vehicles, catching Alliance forces off guard. Chinese forces secure key positions along the Irrawaddy River, including the city of Mandalay. * Jul. 7: India invades Sri Lanka and it falls within hours and is annexed by China. The Laotian government flees to Stockholm. China assumes control of Nepal, Taiwan, and Bhutan. Japan asks to join the Axis Coalition in exchange for assistance in an invasion of the Philippines and joins the Coalition. * Jul. 8: Chinese forces bomb Alliance strongholds in Nay Pyi Taw and begin invading. * Jul. 13: The Chinese forces push through the Alliance defenses and the government of Myanmar escapes to Stockholm. * Jul. 15: Alliance forces in Myanmar gain a strategic advantage after using Bangladesh to attack the Chinese from behind. * Jul. 18: India declares war on Bangladesh for allowing Alliance forces to use its land and invades. * Jul. 19: Bangladesh surrenders and is occupied by India. * Jul. 20: Chinese forces capture Nay Pyi Taw and prepare to ward off Alliance attacks from the north. * Jul. 23: Alliance forces leave Myanmar. Bangladesh is annexed by China. * Jul. 24: Myanmar is fully occupied by China. * Jul. 27: Chinese forces invade Laos and bomb Vientiane. Alliance forces abandon Laos and congregate in Vietnam. Myanmar is annexed by China. * Jul. 28: Chinese forces invade Vietnam from the west and north, closing in on Hanoi from two directions. * Jul. 30: China meets heavy resistance from Alliance forces and a week long stalemate ensues. August 2020 * Aug. 8: Chinese forces break through Alliance defenses and initiate a massive bombing run on defensive positions. * Aug. 10: China launches missiles into Thailand's capitol. * Aug. 11: Hanoi is captured and Alliance forces pull out of the region. Christie delivers a speech condemning China's actions and calling on other nations to join the Alliance. * Aug. 12: China invades Thailand. * Aug. 18: Vietnam is annexed by China. Chinese forces invade Cambodia. * Aug. 22: Thailand and Cambodia fall on the same day. Cambodia is annexed. * Aug. 27: Thailand is annexed. * Aug. 28: China invades Indonesia and prepares an invasion of Kuala Lumpur. * Aug. 30 Chinese troops enter Kuala Lumpur and are met with a guerrilla-style of defense, with soldiers hiding among citizens. September 2020 * Sep. 4: A high ranking Chinese commander is killed in a guerrilla attack and the Chinese troops become disoriented. China announces a policy of total war, in which it will destroy all in its path, including civilians. * Sep. 6: Kuala Lumpur is captured. * Sep. 7: Japan invades Brunei and it is defeated and annexed by China. Alliance forces in Korea bomb Tokyo. * Sep. 8: China invades and defeats Singapore. It is annexed hours later. * Sep. 10: China occupies Sumatra, Borneo and Celebes. * Sep. 11: China invades Jakarta. * Sep. 14: Jakarta is captured. Japan invades East Timor and it is defeated. * Sep. 17: The entirety of Indonesia is annexed by China. China carpet bombs Pyongyang and destroys most of the city. China begins to be viewed as an unstoppable force and many nations are scared to enter the conflict. The Alliance suffers a crushing defeat. This battle is the first major military exchange between the Alliance and the Axis Coalition, and one of the most important wars of 2020. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: World War III